RENT
by FoxWitch
Summary: A theatre class has begun in Hogwarts.  And although all the drama and romance on the stage is just acting, what is wrong with Harry?  Will Draco be able to save the BoyWhoLived?  HarryDraco.
1. Would you light my candle?

Fox: This fanfic was inspired by the play RENT and my love of show music. It is also an apology to myself for my complete lack of a good singing voice.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger stared at the Hogwarts bulletin board in disbelief. Ron let out a tiny whimper as he finished reading the notice.

Attention

The Muggle Studies Department has made a recent addition to the student curriculum. Affective this afternoon, students will have the choice of participating in a muggle theatre class.

Note: To all students with more than two free periods on their schedules, this class is mandatory.

Ron let out another whimper and stared accusingly down at his schedule, which was miserably spotted with free periods.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione scolded from his right, "Muggle theatre is quite interesting. You might actually enjoy the class. As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to borrow the time turner from Dumbledore again so I can take it."

"But I don't like theatre Herm, it's boring."

"That's not true," said a soft voice to his right. Harry Potter looked slightly resentful as he stared at his best friend. "I happen to like theatre, musicals in particular. I hope they're doing one in this class."

"Harry, _you're _taking this class." Harry nodded and indicated to his own schedule, which sported three free periods.

"_Finnnneeeee." _Harry and Hermione shared an amused look over their friend's head.

"Speaking of fine," Hermione said, a thoughtful frown marring her face. "How've you been feeling, Harry?" The Gryffindor prefect scanned her best friend's visage and her frown deepened. She had been worried about Harry ever since he had arrived at the Burrow earlier that summer. At first she thought that it was just a flu, as Harry had claimed it to be, but now almost a month had passed and they were back at Hogwarts. Harry looked worst than before and she was convinced that this was no ordinary flu.

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry said but Hermione had not missed the way Harry had been leaning heavily against the stone wall throughout the entire conversation, as if to hold himself up and to keep from collapsing. She would have to keep an eye on him.

"Well," the Gryffindor seeker said in his weakened voice, "I'd better finish some homework before the theatre class. Catch you guys later." And with that Harry began to make his way to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's breath was erratic as he lay on his bed. Everything hurt so much, his bones and joints ached, and even turning his head hurt. He hadn't dared to drop his glamour charm and he didn't need too. He didn't even want to see his pale, sickly visage staring back at him in the mirror. Suddenly Ron burst through the door.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron stared at the pale, sweating, and shaking form on the bed. Harry looked about a moment from death.

"Fine," Harry gasped out. "Just…A bad dream…"

Oh. Well, we're going to be late for that theatre class thingy."

Various students from all four houses filed into the room which had been magically changed into a full sized auditorium. Harry tried to conceal his glee. After all, his cousin had beaten it into him that theatre was for fags and although he had no problem with being gay, other people weren't always that open-minded.

The new theatre teacher stood in front of the first row of seats, smiling congenially at the students.

"Welcome, everyone. Well, I'm not one to waste any time. My name is Mr. Seagal and I already know all your names thanks to a quick memory spell. So, let's see what kind of talent we have here. These will be your auditions for the play we will perform in the middle of the year. Don't worry, everyone will get a part." Many people had a horrified look of their face and nervous whispers filled the room. "First up, Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy sauntered onto stage but Harry noticed that the cocky boy's stepped were a little hesitant. He stood onstage and one could literally see his bravado deflate. A few minutes passed by before Mr. Seagal intervened.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. I don't know what to sing…" Only Malfoy could make an embarrassing moment sound snarky and condescending.

"Very well. What's you're voice pitch." At this, Malfoy actually colored a little.

"Soprano." Harry giggled a little at this.

"Mr. Potter," the director called out, "do not laugh at other people in my class. And since you find the theatre so amusing, why don't you sing _with _Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you mean with?" Draco asked, already dreading what he thought was to come. And right on time, those evil words came out of the director's mouth.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, there are no male songs for soprano's in this play." Draco watched in disgust as Potter ambled onto the stage to stand next to him.

"Alright. Here's the music. The song's called 'Will you Light My Candle?'" The director handed the music to Draco but Harry refused the parchment, stating simply, "I know this song." Draco glared at his nemesis with astonishment coated with venom. Mr. Seagal flicked his wand at the piano and it began playing all the instruments needed for the song.

A/N: Harry as Roger

Draco as Mimi

Harry: What'd You Forget?

Draco: Got A Light?

Harry: I Know You? -- You're --  
You're Shivering 

Draco: It's Nothing  
They Turned Off My Heat  
And I'm Just A Little  
Weak On My Feet  
Would You Light My Candle?  
What Are You Staring At?

Harry: Nothing  
Your Hair In The Moonlight  
You Look Familiar  
Can You Make It?

Draco: Just Haven't Eaten Much Today  
At Least The Room Stopped Spinning  
Anyway, What?

Harry: Nothing  
Your Smile Reminded Me Of-

Draco: I Always Remind People Of - Who Is She?

Harry: She Died. Her Name Was April 

Draco: It's Out Again  
Sorry About Your Friend  
Would You Light My Candle?

Harry: Well-

Draco: Yeah. Ow

Harry: Oh, The Wax - It's

Draco: Dripping! I Like It - Between My --

Harry: Finger. I Figured...  
Oh, Well. Goodnight. 

Draco smirked as he realized that he was generally flustering Potter. He decided then that he would try to get into character and see how much he could get the Gryffindor to react.

(Mimi exits; then knocks again)

Harry: It Blew Out Again?

Draco: No-I Think That I Dropped My Stash 

WTF??!! My character's a druggie? Eh, whatever. 

Harry: I Know I've Seen You Out And About  
When I Used To Go Out  
Your Candle's Out

Draco: I'm Illin' -  
I Had It When I Walked In The Door  
It Was Pure -  
Is It On The Floor?

Harry: The Floor?

Harry knew what was coming next in the song and all he could do was hope that Draco would not take advantage of what his character could do in the next verse. However, something told him that the blonde would do just that and he braced himself.

Draco: They Say I Have The Best Ass Below  
14TH Street  
Is It True?

Harry: What?

Draco: You're Staring Again

Harry gulped. God what a great arse. Mmmmm…Oh shit what were his lines.

Harry: On No  
I Mean You Do--Have A Nice--  
I Mean--You Look Familiar

Draco: Like Your Dead Girlfriend?

Harry: Only When You Smile  
But I'm Sure I've Seen You Somewhere  
Else--

Draco: Do You Go To The Cat Scratch Club  
That's Where I Work - I Dance - Help Me  
Look

Harry: Yes!  
They Used To Tie You Up-

Draco: It's A Living

Harry: I Didn't Recognize You  
Without The Handcuffs

Harry snickered at the authentic glare that the Slytherin gave him and gave the blonde a saucy wink. But the blonde took it in stride, practically draping himself across Harry's shoulders.

Draco: We Could Light The Candle  
Oh Won't You Light The Candle

Harry: Why Don't You Forget That Stuff  
You Look Like You're Sixteen

Draco: I'm Nineteen - But I'm Old For My Age  
I'm Just Born To Be Bad

Harry: I Once Was Born To Be Bad  
I Used To Shiver Like That

Draco: I Have No Heat - I Told You

Harry: I Used To Sweat

Draco: I Got A Cold

Harry: Uh Huh  
I Used To Be A Junkie

I haven't doubted it for a second, Potter.

Draco: But Now And Then I Like To --

Harry: Uh Huh

Draco: Feel Good

Harry: Here It -- Um --

Draco: What's That?

Harry: Candy Bar Wrapper

Draco: We Could Light The Candle  
What'd You Do With My Candle?

Harry: That Was My Last Match

Draco: Our Eyes Will Adjust. Thank God For  
The Moon

Harry: Maybe It's Not The Moon At All  
I Hear Spike Lee's Shooting Down  
The Street

Draco: Bah Humbug ... Bah Humbug

Harry: Cold Hands

Draco: Yours Too  
Big. Like My Father's  
You Wanna Dance?

Harry: With You?

Draco: No - With My Father

Harry: I'm Roger

Draco: They Call Me  
They Call Me Mimi

As Draco sauntered off the stage, Harry watched his swaying hips and had to bite his lips to keep from moaning. This was going to be a long year.

Mr. Seagal nodded his head in approval.

"Alright, next in Hermione Granger."


	2. Out Tonight

Harry glared at his two best friends who were trying to conceal their snickers. He couldn't believe his bad luck.

The Golden Trio was once again standing in front of the Hogwarts class bulletin board. Posted there for everyone to see was Harry's misery. The cast list for the Hogwarts performance of RENT.

Mark Ronald Weasley

Roger Harry Potter

Mimi Draco Malfoy

Joanne Hermione Granger

Moreen Ginerva Weasley

Angel Dean Thomas

Collins Blaise Zambini

The list went on. Harry could feel a twitch developing in his right eye as he continued to stare at the cast list. He was going to have to flirt with Draco Malfoy? He was going to have to _kiss Draco Malfoy? _Not that he minded, really. Malfoy did have a nice arse. Harry mentally shook himself before his body could react too visibly from his thoughts. Hermione was shaking her head lightly, a smile touching her lips.

"I can't believe that we all got lead parts!" Harry nodded.

"Hello all, welcome back to theatre class. Today we're going to separate into different rooms and practice songs. Consider it a sorta musical free period. We'll be doing this every day for a week or two. Every day one or two of you will stay here in the theatre and work with me on your songs. Since we've already had a sample of Roger and Mimi, I think we'll continue with you two today. So, everyone get going and Harry and Draco come with me." The two students followed their professor into the theatre.

"Draco, we'll work on your solo first. Harry you can just chill in the front row for awhile. When we're done, we'll work on one of your solos." Harry nodded and got situated in a seat as Malfoy and Mr. Seagal made their way onto the stage.

"Right, then," the professor said, handing Malfoy a packet of sheet music containing all of Mimi's songs. "We'll work on 'Let's go out tonight' I think. Let's do a run through and see how you do." Malfoy nodded and turned to the correct page. A confused scowl crossed his face before he turned to the professor.

"Excuse me, Professor," he began in that condescending tone only a Malfoy could manage. Harry couldn't stop from rolling his eyes. "What exactly in my character _doing _in this scene. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was actually doing a strip dance…" Mr. Seagal grinned at the young Malfoy, obviously taking just as much pleasure in his humiliation as Harry was.

"That's exactly what you're doing, Mr. Malfoy. Though, you do get to keep your clothes on, it is essentially a stripper dance in every other sense of the word." Draco flushed bright red and stalked across stage until he was in position. Nobody embarrassed a Malfoy. He would just use this to his advantage. If the other day meant anything, maybe he could get Potter really hot and bothered.

With is Malfoy smirk firmly back in place, Draco strutted closer to the railing bar that had been set up for the purpose of this song and thrust his left hip out, striking a pose. With a flick of Mr.Seagal's wand, the music began to play.

Draco as Mimi

MIMI:  
Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger' 

Draco sauntered over to the railing and through his right leg over if. Leaning down over the edge he made cat claws and growled lightly, making sure to make eye contact with Harry. _They want a stripper's dance, they've got one. _He fought hard to suppress a malicious grin.

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger' 

He blew a kiss at Potter and then climbed over the railing so that he was standing on the edge and holding on with both hands and then thrust forward once. Mr. Seagal had a look that said, "I knew I cast the right person for this part."

I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick 

He climbed back onto the safe side of the railing and half danced, half strutted his way down the stairs onto the main stage.

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames

Draco leaned against the wall ungulating and running his hands all over his body. He grin when he noticed Potter shifting uncomfortably in his seat and try to move his books in front of himself without being too obvious.

We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me 

He did an intricate hip roll and hiked up his skirt a little. Potter was practically drooling!

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's Christmas Day  
Take me out tonight (meow) 

He got on his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the stage, sashaying his hips and giving little arches and thrusts here and there. And my god, Potter's eyes were bulging.

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That your on line with the feline of  
Avenue B 

He arched into the floor and used the leverage to pull himself up onto his haunches, still running his hands up and down his body, pulling at clothing.

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels to damn much like home  
When the spanish babies cry

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die 

Draco once again made eye contact with Potter but this time for a different reason. The song was so true to them. I would be so nice if all those scars – physical and emotional – could just disappear and they didn't have to worry about their reputations.

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
Heat?  
Just take me out tonight 

Draco's body found a pole that had been placed for the song in the middle of the stage and he rutted his body against it, shamelessly, though he never lost his natural gracefulness. Potter still had his eyes roving all over Draco's body. Suddenly he tensed up and bit his lip as his eyes went wider than Draco had ever seen them before. After a moment he relaxed and put he face in his had, obviously mortified. Draco gasped a little under his breathe, not sure whether he should be flattered, turned on, or amused. Harry Potter had just had an orgasm in public because of watching him pole dance. This was starting to be a really good day.

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight

Potter stood up quickly, still holding his books in front of him and, muttering something to Mr. Seagal about needing to use the bathroom, rushed out of the theatre quicker than a Firebolt broomstick on crack.


	3. One Song Glory

After Harry had 'cleaned up' he returned to the theatre. The minute he stepped through the door he was hit with the Malfoy Smirk ™. Glaring at the smug blonde, Harry made his way up onto the stage.

If Mr. Seagal noticed the exchange, he paid it no mind.

"Right then, Potter. We're going to run your first solo. The song is called "One Song Glory," the theatre professor handed Harry the sheet music, which he skimmed over as the teacher continued to talk. "In this song your character is singing about his lost opportunities. He sings about his girlfriend who he lost to AIDS and about his own AIDS diagnosis." Harry nodded and climbed up on the stage balcony, leaning over the railing and waiting for the music to start. Mr. Seagal flicked his wand and the introduction music began to play. Draco situated himself in the audience. It wasn't every day, after all, that you heard the boy-who-lived sing a sad and passion filled song.

Harry as Roger

One song. Glory. One song  
Before I go, Glory  
One song to leave behind,

The minute that Potter started singing, Draco could hear the emotion in the other boys voice. He could tell that this was a song that Potter truly identified with. Strange. What about this song could Potter ever feel?

Find one song, one last refrain, glory  
From the pretty boy front man,  
Who wasted opportunity. 

He could see Potter's hands gripping the railing until his knuckles turned white and he leaned into the rail, grasping it as if it were his life-line. Potter's voice was practically shaking with emotion and Draco watched with morbid fascination and a touch of concern. What exactly was potter hiding from the world?

One song, he had the world at his feet,  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl  
Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights

Potter's lips curled forward in a half-snarl, the resentment clear in his voice. That, at least, Draco could understand. He had always doubted that Potter enjoyed the fakeness of fame and here was the proof.

One song, before the sun sets  
Glory - on another empty life  
Time flies - time dies,  
Glory - One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory – Glory

Draco's eyes widened. The Gryffindor was now putting his soul into the song and the passion with which he sung was amazing. However, what really surprised him were the lyrics that Potter seemed so impassioned by. Did Potter really feel as though his life was empty, his time dieing? It was so depressing…

Find, Glory, in a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame

Find, one song, a song about love  
Glory, from the soul of a young man  
A young man

Potter's eyes lighted on him and for a moment Draco felt his heart stop. Had he imagined it or had there been a sort of shadowy affection in those eyes. Had Potter been singing to him? It couldn't be. There was obviously some lust between them. That had become clear over the last few days but affection?

Find, the one song  
Before the virus takes hold, glory  
Like it sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life 

Tears filled Potter's eyes as he belted out the lyrics with amazing clarity. Draco didn't understand. The emotion in Potter's voice, in his eyes, was too raw, too real. Either Potter was the best actor that Draco had ever seen, which he doubted, or Potter was trying to tell him something through these lyrics. The something he had been hiding, the one thing that nobody else knew. But, what was it?

Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore  
Time dies

The song tapered off with the air buzzing with emotion. As the music died, Mr. Seagal made his way onto the stage, clapping.

"Splendid job, Potter. Great energy. Let's take it from the –"

"Thank you, sir." Potter cut the teacher off and Draco frowned. That was unusually rude for Saint Potter. "I-I'm going to go get ready for…my next class…yeah." And hurridly Potter rushed backstage toward the dressing rooms. Mr. Seagal looked at Draco, clearly confused about what had just happened.

"Was it something I said?" Draco shook his head. "I'll go talk to him, Sir. Maybe I can find out what's wrong." Mr. Seagal nodded, not finding anything strange about this because he was a new professor and didn't know about the famous Potter/Malfoy feud.

Draco made his way toward the dressing rooms with determined strides. He would find out what was going on in Potter's head. He just had to.


	4. What's this, Potter?

Knocking softly on the dressing room door, Draco burst in without waiting for a response. He did not like what he saw.

Potter sat on the floor near his backpack, cradling a pill bottle of muggle medicine and a glass of water. He looked paler than death and was shaking so hard that Draco was surprised he was able to hold on to the glass of water. The Gryffindor jumped slightly at his abrupt entrance and hastily attempted to shove the pills out of sight. I didn't work.

"What's that, Potter?" The black haired boy just glared at him.

"None of your business, you git." Figuring that Potter wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know, he forced the bottle out of Potter's grip. It was disturbingly easy. Draco remembered many times that Potter had overpowered him while fighting and he had no illusions about being stronger that the Gryffindor. However, now it appeared as if Potter was downright weak.

"What's this, Potty? Drugs? Can't take your miserable life anymore and decided to get high and make it all go away?" He sneered down at the violently shaking boy. Potter's reaction was not what he had expected. Instead of shooting a scathing remark back at him, he shook his head no and with a hint of desperation whispered, "Give that back, Malfoy." What exactly was going on? And why did the Gryffindor keep shaking like that.

"What, going through withdrawal, Potter?"

"Stop it, Malfoy. Those drugs aren't illegal, they're prescription. They stop the shaking. Now give them here." Draco stared down at the other boy.

"Fine whatever." He handed the pills back to Potter and watched as he downed two and drank the water. They stay in silence like that for ten minutes but the shaking had not lessened any. Draco couldn't help but begin to worry. Wasn't it really bad when medicine didn't work?

"Potter?"

"What?" The other boy spat and Draco was shocked to see pain reflected in those usually carefree, emerald eyes.

"Shouldn't that shaking have, I don't know, stopped by now?" Potter just nodded his head and curled back up into himself. Thankfully, after another ten minutes the trembling did finally subside. Potter picked up his backpack and rushed from the room without another word.

Draco began to follow him but noticed that the idiot had left the pill bottle on the floor in a rush to leave. Picking it up, he read the label. They were just pain-killers. So, why exactly, was Potter popping pain-killers like candy to remedy an unknown illness that was causing him to shy from his friends and look like death warmed over?

Glancing at his watch, he noticed that he was very late for history of magic, so he stuffed the pill bottle in his backpack and heading for class. Potter would have to wait for another time.

Fox: Hi, all. Sorry that this chapter is so short and that I haven't updated for awhile. I'm taking a summer class and the final is in a week, so I've been studying like crazy. Promise that the next chapter will be longer and full of angsty goodness and maybe even some romance. I'm not sure because I haven't wrote it yet!


End file.
